


Demon Child

by alleychaton



Series: Stolen Moments [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, McNully Needs Love, Meet the Malfoys, Other, Pre-Relationship, Scene Rewrite, Wizard's Chess (Harry Potter), demon child, missing wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleychaton/pseuds/alleychaton
Summary: Ellie's eyes widen, what was Murphy doing? He was going to rev up the child and then leave her to manage the mess.Wizard's chess apparently calms a demon child.
Relationships: Murphy McNully/Player Character
Series: Stolen Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823527
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Demon Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my Lovelies!
> 
> I am back sooner than expected. I had this idea in my head that I couldn't pass it up. Yes, it was inspired by "Meet the Malfoys."
> 
> I took some liberty with the fact the Merula had to go to classes some point, while they were babysitting Draco. I had to have fun with Ellie being awkward around children.
> 
> This is Ellie's Third Year.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts Mystery characters.
> 
> I do, however, Ellie Bennett.

Ellie groaned as she tried to peel the dry paint from her hair, really orange. They couldn't fight with blue or green. She liked the color green. Honestly, Merula and Draco were worse than siblings. She could only imagine the scene that was happening before she entered the courtyard. At least they didn't get her glasses. "I'm bored!"

"Of course you are…" Ellie whispered, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She looked down at her red plaid dress, which now had orange paint on it! This was her favorite! Ellana sighed. It had been her turn to watch the demo- she meant child. Merula had to head off to her double herbology block, meaning she was alone with Draco. "Well, what do you want to do?"

The platinum blond boy wrinkled his nose, " _You're_ supposed to entertain _me_!" He motioned between the two, "Think of something."

Ellie sighed; it was evident Draco had a very structured home life leaving little time for unstructured fun. "Do you like gobstones?"

"Gobstones are stupid…" He whined, stomping his foot. "This is boring! Find something for us to do!"

Ellie huffed, remembering what McGonagall had told her. Treat him with respect. Don't talk down to him, even though he is a little kid, he has opinions. "There must be something you do for fun at home, right?"

Ellie looked up to see a blond in a wheelchair roll into the Clocktower Courtyard followed close behind by two of the Ravenclaw chasers. It was odd seeing everyone in their school uniform. Strange in the sense of how relatively normal they all looked. Though, Skye's blue hair stuck out enough for her to be noticed. 

"Told ya she was 'ere!" Skye spoke, sticking her tongue out at the boys who were in tow. "We've been searchin' all over the common room for ya. This one," she pointed accusingly at Murphy, "was about to have a conniption." 

"I was not!"

The dark-haired boy chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. His arms went to rest behind his head, "He was worried. Whether he will admit it or not."

"Is there paint in your hair?" The Scottish girl asked as she grabbed one of her friend's curls.

Ellie smiled, she was about to reply before, "Bennett!" a young voice yelled, "Who are they?" The young blond's sneer accompanied his face.

"Draco, these are my friends," Ellie replied with a small smile on her lips. An idea struck her, he was raised in the wizarding world it was worth a shot, "We play Quidditch together!"

"I don't like Quidditch!" The blond states as he stomped his foot, "Besides, how can he play? He's in a Wheelchair!"

Ellie and Skye looked at one another exchanging an eye-roll, this kid certainly did not know tact. If one thing was for sure, he spoke the first thing on his mind. Sooner or later he was going to get in trouble for it. McNully however, gave him a sly smile, leaning to rest his hand on his cheek, "No, I don't play Quidditch in the traditional sense. But, I do something better than them…"

Draco paused, his curiosity stirred, "If you don't play, what do you do?"

Orion rolled his eyes, the kid opened a can of worms. "I provide the strategies," McNully said, his suspense broken.

"Sounds boring…"

McNully smiled as he started to turn away with his chair, "That's fine. You wouldn't be able to handle it anyway."

Ellie's eyes widen, what was Murphy doing? He was going to rev up the child and then leave her to manage the mess, "Wait!" Draco shouted as he ran in front of McNully, "What do you mean I can't handle it?"

McNully let his chair roll back slightly, his hand coming up to rub his chin, "Well, it takes an extremely skilled wizard to plan ahead. Something that 78.6 percent of people don't think about."

"And the other 21.4 percent?" Draco asked, looking curiously at the blond in from of him.

"Play Wizard's chess."

Ellie braced herself for the temper tantrum. There was a quiet pause, as though Draco was thinking. After a moment, he responded, "I like Wizard's chess."

~~**xXx** ~~

The redhead watched down the table a few meters away the two blonds were engaged in what had to be their third game of Wizard's chess, "Hm, not a bad move there pipsqueak."

"As though I care what you think," the smaller blond muttered, staring intently at the board. He actually appeared to be relaxed, "Why do you like Quidditch if you can't play?"

Orion looked back at the girls as he put his long hair into a man-bun, "So Ellana, how did you end up watching Draco?"

"Dumbledore asked me, and Merula, to watch Draco," Ellie sighed, straightening other glasses. "Well, actually, Dumbledore asked me to help find Mr. Malfoy's wand and make sure that Merula doesn't kill Draco in the process."

"Bummer," Skye muttered as she tried to balance a pen on her nose, 

"You are to find Mr. Malfoy's wand." Orion asked curiously, "why?"

" _Knight to E5_."

Ellie sighed, putting her hand under her chin, "Because I'm the Curse-breaker. I'm the only one Lucius wants to find his wand."

"Double bummer," Skye muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Real helpful there, Skye," Ellie responded in kind. 

Skye grabbed the pen before it fell from her nose, "Lucius Malfoy is a right git. He was after my father for years, saying that he was a disgrace to name pureblood." She shrugged as she turned to the pair in front of her, "All because my mother is a halfa. Sometimes things like that make it hard to respect a person."

Ellie smiled politely as she patted her teammate's arm, Skye always talked about her father, the famous Ethan Parkin. But it seemed that Skye had just as much respect for her mother. "I'm not doing it because I like Lucius…" Ellie commented. "I'm helping because Dobby, his House-elf, is being accused of something he didn't do."

" _Bishop to C5_."

Ellie turned her head to watch the pair of blonds. Murphy had a smile on his face as he continued to talk with the young Malfoy. Murphy paused slightly, as though he felt someone watching him. Murphy turned his head to nod politely down to Ellie, a sly smile on his face.

Skye huffed before she chuckled, "Not that it matters." She and Orion shared a look, "Malfoy has probably already condemned that poor elf."

"We can not be sure of that, Skye," Orion stated, crossing his arms to stare at his fellow chaser, "Though it does have some standing. I think we should help Ellana in her search."

"Do you always have to tranquil while you talk?" Skye quipped.

"Do you always have to be so stubborn?" Orion rebutted. Ellie watched the brief staredown; after a moment, the two silently stood down from one another. It was weird watching the odd dynamics of their friendship. "As I was saying...One set of eyes can only do so much."

"You don't have to," Ellie started waving her hands, "Rowan, Ben, and Penny are helping as much as they can. I really couldn't…"

"No, He's right," Skye spoke "We'll try and help the best we can. We are teammates, after all. But, I can't make any promises."

" _Rook to A4_."

Ellie gave her thanks to the pair. She turned her head to see Murphy blushing and looking away from Draco. She wondered what the young boy had said to cause Murphy to become that shade of pink.

"Since we are in agreement," Orion stated, he turned to Ellie, "We will be sure to examine the Charms classroom and the Transfiguration classroom. Perhaps it is somewhere in there."

"Okay, thanks, you guys." 

Skye stood up, dusting off her school skirt in the process. All while tossing her school bag over her shoulder, "Before we do anythin', I need to stop back by Ravenclaw Tower."

Orion smirked an odd twinkle in his eye, "I take it I have to come with you?" He asked airly, "Do I need to hold your hand too?"

Skye glared across the table at him, "If you dragged me into this, you are stuck with me." She stated, holding his glaze.

"Fine. Fine. Fine," Orion tutted lightly, "I shall accompany you to Ravenclaw tower."

"You are insufferable," Skye muttered, stomping away with Orion, who was smug, in tow.

"I guess I have to go with her to make sure she doesn't snap Lucius' wand in half. If you don't make it to practice tonight. I'll assume you are a little preoccupied," Ellie nodded as she stood towards the young Malfoy. Orion turned, placing his hand holding up his hand to pause Skye in stride, "Murphy, are you coming with us?"

"Pawn to F5, and I capture your knight…" Murphy lifted his head momentarily from his game, looking over to his friends and back to Ellie, who was moving to sit next to Draco, "I think I'll stay here. Finish the game, you know."

Orion smirked, rolling his eyes before he simply waved. Ellie was grateful that Murphy decided to stay and keep Draco occupied. "Thank you! I'm simply dreadful at Wizard's Chess."

Murphy stuck his tongue out at Ellie, "I know."

"Rude!" Ellie joked.

"But, you put up with me." He retorted. Murphy reached his hand up towards Ellie's hair, "By the way, orange is not your color."

"I thought we were in the middle of a game," Draco noted abruptly crossing his arms. Murphy brought his attention back to the board in front of him. "So if those other two were chasers. What position do you play?"

Ellie blinked, surprised, "Oh, I play Beater." She tried to peel the dry paint from her hair.

"Beater, huh?" Draco replied as he told another piece to move on the chessboard, "I'm going to be a seeker when I come to Hogwarts." Draco gave a snotty reply.

"I thought you hated Quidditch?" Ellana replied sneakily, knowing full well the sudden mood change. The cause of the shift was sitting across the table with a sly grin on his face.

Draco shrugs, "I did because I didn't understand the appeal of flying. It seemed boring to me." Shrugging, he moved his tower towards Murphy's pawn. "Besides, Father says that I'm not allowed to fly yet. He also said Quidditch was pointless."

"Uh, huh?"

"But, McNully says if you want to be noticed, Quidditch is the place to be." Draco shrugged, "And that was how you get all the pretty girls."

"All the pretty girls, Murphy?" She nudged Murphy in the side playfully.

"And handsome guys," Murphy shrugged, retreating his queen, "I don't judge."

"THERE YOU ARE!" Merula screams, walking briskly into the Great Hall. Students turning their heads to look at her. She matched towards the table she had some dragon manure across her cheek, "I thought I left you guys in the Courtyard."

"People tend to move," Ellie replied off-handedly. 

"Har-Har," Merula stated as she crossed her arms. Merula turned her head as if noticing Murphy for the first time, "Why is your boyfriend here, Bennett?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Merula." Ellie turned red looking away from Murphy, her ears began to match her hair, "yo-you can't simply say things like that…"

Merula smirked, "Touched a nerve, did I, Bennett?"

"We are not arguing about this here…" Ellie muttered, turning even redder than before. Murphy and Draco simply watched the tension grow between the girls.

"Fine." Merula huffed her cheeks, puffing out, "But, why is he here?"

"Just…." He muttered quietly, paused, looking over the chessboard, "Just playing some Wizard's Chess." Murphy noted as he made his next move, "Checkmate."

Draco's jaw dropped as he stood up in outrage, "No fair!"

"Sorry, Draco," Murphy noted as he collected his chess pieces, "Better luck next time."

Merula stared flabbergasted at the older blond, "Where do you think, you're going McNully?" 

Murphy reached behind him to pull his wheelchair closer to the bench, "I'm going to get change out of my school uniform. I hate cardigans." He stated as he lifted his legs over the Ravenclaw bench seats. "Then there is 59.7 percent chance you'll find me in the commentator's box."

"I should probably get going too," Ellie noted, standing up. She did not look at Murphy as he pulled himself into his wheelchair.

Merula stomped her foot. "Oh no, you don't!" she started pointing her finger at Ellie, "You are not leaving me alone with him again!"

"Merula," Ellie replied lightly, "I have to find Lucius' Wand. If I stay here, I can't find it. The longer it takes for me to find it. The longer we have to babysit…"

"Girls…" Murphy stated.

Merula huffed, dropping her schoolbag, "So you are saddling me with Draco again. Bennett obviously whoever took Malfoy's wand knew it was in his cane…"

Murphy spoke, " _Ellie_ …" 

Ellie pinched the bridge of her nose, "I know that, but I am telling you Dobby didn't take it!"

"Guys…"

Merula huffed, "Then it had to be Ben. You said Malfoy called him a Mudblood."

" _Snyde_ …"

"Funny," Ellie spoke, glaring at Merula, "Ben thinks you took it…"

" _HEY!_ " The girls became silent at the booming male voice, "Great now that I have your attention." He stated as he rolled to sit between the fighting Ravenclaw and Slytherin, "You are kinda missing something…" He started pointing to Draco's now-vacant seat, "Something significant."

"Where did he go?" Merula asked, snapping her head at Ellie, "He was right there."

"You're asking me?" Ellie snapped, glaring at the Slytherin.

Merula sighed, cocking her hip, "It was your turn to watch him, so yes!"

Murphy spoke up, causing the girls to look back at him, "He left when the subject of his father's wand was brought up…" He tried to cough inconspicuously.

Ellie and Merula's eyes widen, "The wand!" Merula whispered.

"It disappeared shortly after you cast the jinx on my legs…" Ellie snapped her fingers. Following Merula's line of thought. "He wanted to try it!"

Merula's hands were sprawled out in front of her, "You told him he needed a wand!"

"We find Draco…" Ellie started.

"We find the wand!" Merula finished, "And no more babysitting duty!"

Ellie spun and lightly pecked Murphy's cheek. The touch was so subtle it was barely there, "You're amazing, Murphy! Thank you!" Merula and Ellie were moving at such speed. No one dared stop them.

Murphy sighed as the girls quickly gathered their school bags, "You're welcome."

The girls practically ran out of the hall on the hunt for a child, "Are you sure he is not your boyfriend?"

"Not now, Merula!"

"I'm just saying you could do worse…"

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, my Lovelies!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short. Please leave your kudos and comments.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~Alleychaton


End file.
